Four Seasons
by InfinityFantasy
Summary: Four seasons of love and laughter...And you. AkuNami Axel/Namine
1. Chapter 1

Title: Four Seasons

Season: Fall

Pairing: AkuNami(Axel/Namine)

Notes: Okay, so this is my first time trying to write something as a. . .I don't know, remembrance? Like somebody is remembering something. I don't know what to call it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts. DUH-UH!

Enjoy.~

* * *

The first thing I remember about him was that his hair matched the color of the leaves.

It was late August; school had just started, and I was walking home from school, the assigned book of my Literature class _Romeo and Juliet_ in my hand. I had my nose buried in it; I loved the book. Before I went into high school Literature class, I knew nothing of Shakespeare. How glad I was when he was finally presented to me.

Anyway, I was walking down the street just reading my book when we suddenly collided into each other. Coffee, books, and papers suddenly flew and scattered into the air as we crashed onto the ground. At first when I opened my eyes I thought I had passed out, but then I realized I couldn't see anything because my face was pressed into the ground. I sat up, rubbing the tip of my nose.

"Oh, Christ."

I turned my head around to see who was speaking. The strangest guy I had ever seen was on his knees, grabbing my school papers that were mixed with the fallen leaves off the ground before the wind could snatch them away. He had spiky, violent red hair and luminescent green eyes with strange tattoos underneath them. He had a lean, pale face with a straight nose and thin lips. He cursed as a couple of papers slipped past his fingers and were carried off the down the street. Instead of chasing after them, he grabbed the ones he could until all the papers were messily collected into his hands. That's when he finally looked at me.

"These yours?" He shook the papers in his hands.

Even though the answer was obvious, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. I guess he took my silence as anger because he sighed and picked up the rest of my stuff. "Look, I'm really sorry," he said. "I should have been paying attention, I know. And now I lost some of your papers." He sighed.

I stood up and he turned around to look at me. "Oh shit…"

Suddenly, I was aware of an uncomfortable wetness on the back of my pants. I turned my torso around to look, and sure enough, the back of my pants were wet. And from the smell of it, it was coffee. I should have been mad, fuming actually, because these were my favorite pants. But I wasn't. I did feel kind of bummed out, though. I would smell like coffee until I could change out of my clothes. . .

"Shit, shit, shit!" The guy cursed, nearly dropping some of my stuff. "My coffee…Dammit, I'm really sorry! Your pants-I-my coffee-"

"It's ok," I said. He shut up and looked at me, as if he was surprised I could speak. I smiled at him and grabbed my bag off the ground. "It's ok. I mean, they're just pants. I can wash them, you know."

"Well yeah, but…" He trailed off, still staring at me. Shaking his head, he handed me my papers and books. "I believe these belong to you."

"Yeah, they do," I took the papers from him and threw them into my bag, knowing they could crumple up badly, but I didn't care. I started to reach for my book when he pulled it back and studied the cover. "_Romeo and Juliet_, hm?" He said, then shrugged and handed it back to me. "Isn't that typical for a girl your age."

I snatched the book out of his hands, slightly annoyed by this comment. Who was he to say something like that, especially after spilling coffee on me? Though the way he said the last bit made me wonder how old _he_ was. He certainly didn't look around my age; I would later find out that he was, in fact, a good 19 years old. _Way_ out of my age restrictions (I was 15 then).

"I'm not reading it out of my own free will," I said with an edge to my voice. "It was assigned to me in my Literature class. If it wasn't I wouldn't be reading it." No way was I going to tell a stranger who thought it was typical of girls my age to read _Romeo and Juliet_ that I actually liked the book.

He laughed and said, "Chill, chill. Shakespeare is cool. I like a lot of his stuff."

"Oh, really?" I doubted.

He bobbed his head up and down. "Mhm hmm, mhm hmm."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever…Uhm, thanks for getting some of my papers." I hiked my backpack back into my shoulders. "I'll see you around."

"Wait!" He said before I turned around. "Look, I spilt coffee on you and made you lose some of your papers. The least I could do to make it up to you would be to carry your stuff home." He flashed me a mischievous smile before he added, "Plus, you're kinda cute. I wanna get to know you."

Oh, I remember how that last part made my face go up in flames. If he had been _any _other guy, I probably would have stuttered some nonsense, blush and stutter some more as I thanked him, then ran all the way back home. But I guess my mind unconsciously knew he was different, so I acted differently.

Instead of doing those things, I smiled back at him. "Well…Okay, I guess." I slid my backpack of my shoulders and handed it to him. "Just don't trip me this time, OK?"

He gave me a sarcastic smirk as he grabbed the straps with his hand. "I'll try my best. Just don't get in my way."

I glared at him for a moment until I realized I didn't even know his name. "Hey," I began. "If you're going to be walking me home…I have to know your name."

His smirk grew wider as he tapped his right temple with his index finger and said, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. SO EXCITING, HUH!?! Anyway, please **review **because constructive criticism and praise is always nice to read :)

~IF


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Four Seasons

Season: Winter

Pairing: AkuNami(Axel/Namine)

Notes: SNOW? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KingdomHearts. I wish I did, though. O.o

The second thing I remember about him is that winter always made him difficult.

"I just don't like to go out when it's snowing, got it memorized?"

I huffed and rolled over onto my side, squishing my phone in between the bed and I. It was snowing outside, my parents weren't home, and I was totally bored, so I decided to call Axel. Hey, it was something to do.

"Why? Don't like the snow?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

The way he said it made me think he was joking, but after a few moments of silence I realized he wasn't. I huffed and put on my best pleading voice. "Pleeease, Axel? Just for a little while? Then we can go into a café and get some hot coffee. What do you say?" I was _trying_ to convince him to go to the local park with me. Just for fun. But so far, all my efforts were proving to be useless.

"No," he said sternly, as if talking to a child. "I will _not_ go out. I'm staying inside . . . where it's nice and _warm_. 'Kay?"

"But Axxxeeellllll-"

"Why in the world do you want to go to the park, which I remind you is _outside_, on a snowy, miserable December day?" He asked me, an incredulous tone to his voice.

I was silent, trying to think of a way to word my answer. To be perfectly honest, winter is my favorite season. I love the snow, every single thing about it. Its color, the way it falls, the way it blankets the earth. Of course, I hadn't told Axel all this at that point, so he probably thought I was mental for wanting to go out into the cold all the time . . . Which I guess I kind of was.

"Well. . .I just like playing in the snow," I stated simply.

"_Playing in the snow_? Uhm, didn't you say you were 15?"

"Oh, shut up!" I told him, grabbing onto my pillow. "I like playing in the snow just as much as you like playing with fire, you pyromaniac."

I heard a deep chuckle. "Fire and snow are so different, though."

"Duh, I know that. It's not like-"

"Hey, hold on a sec," he said. "I have a call coming in." I heard a couple of beeps, then his end of the line went silent. I waited patiently, turning over on the bed multiple times, all the while keeping the phone to my ear. After about 10 minutes went by, I figured he had probably just hung up on me as a joke, but then his voice came on.

"Hey, I gotta go, I friend just called and she wanted to hang out," he said quickly, almost a little breathless. I heard some movement and a shuffling of clothes in the background. _Is he changing clothes?_ I thought.

"Uh, okay?" I asked, not quite wanting to hang up yet. "Who's the friend? Where are you gonna met her?" I asked, then quickly shut up. I didn't want it to seem like I was stalking him. But either he ignored or didn't notice it because he replied, "The local park. Her name's Larxene but I gotta go now, okay? Bye!"

"Wait! That's where I wanted to-" _Click_. Silence. I stared down at the phone. _That's where I wanted to see you._

They say that the more emotionally attached you are to a memory, the better you remember it. That makes sense. At least it would give reason as to why I could recall everything that happened after he hung up in so much detail, like I was watching a football game in on an HDTV.

I remember confusion as I got up off the bed. I remember anger as I grabbed my coat from the hanger and stepped outside into the bitter cold, fierce winter winds slamming into my face. I remember fear as my legs propelled me down the street, my breaths coming out in white clouds in front of my face. I remember relief when I stopped at the edge of the park, gazing at the form that was Axel. . .that could _only_ be Axel. His face was turned toward the sky, lips slightly parted, eyes closed as if he was actually enjoying the snow. Then, I remember a sort-of numb calmness as _she_ entered the park.

She was adorned in a long black trench-coach that reached the ground with fur on the hood. She had strikingly short blonde hair; a contrast to the snow that was falling all around us. She was gorgeous. And by the way she was walking and looking at Axel, she _knew_ it. I tore my gaze away from her to look at Axel. He had turned around and was staring at her like she was the goddess Aphrodite (she very well could've been, with her looks).

She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms behind her back, peering up at him. She started to talk, but from where I was I couldn't hear what she said. Whatever she said, though, made Axel smile. My heart stopped and I felt sadness squeeze my heart into a tiny ball. She took his hand and led him out of the park. I watched them until they were out of my sight, disappearing into the snow.

**Oh Axel. ;-; How could you break poor Nami's heart?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank you to everyone who posted all the lovely reviews! Appreciate it! :]**

**~IF**


End file.
